Strangers in the Street
by TeamSparkles
Summary: Malec post COG. Alec and Magnus are fighting but when a little girl enters there life there life is changed forever, But is it going to b a good change? R


A/N HELLO how you doing. So a I'm going to start writing now. I don't own these peeps. R&R plus this is post COG it could also be post COLS. If you squint and sit upside down on a water slide.

Third Person POV

Magnus was walking away from his apartment when he saw a familiar face. Alec and him had just gotten into a big fight about Magnus's past relationships. Alec caught site of Magnus walking on the sidewalk just a little bit ahead of him "Magnus, wait Magnus!" he tried yelling out to him. Alec thought he might have seen Magnus's head turn towards him, but he didn't stop. Magnus felt tears brimming in his eyes. What as wrong with him? He hadn't cried since Will Herondale. Thinking about the to boys just made his tears flow faster. Alec ran to catch up to Magnus. He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. Alec saw that running down the warlock's cheeks. Alec pulled back abruptly. "Maggie I'm so sorry…" Alec trailed of, now Magnus was angry. It was Alec's fault they were here now. Magnus wiped off his tears and stared at Alec. "What are you sorry for Alexander? For having a fight, or being insensitive. Because you should know by now that, ya sure I'm not a prude like Edward Cullen but I'm not a slut either. I've been alive so long that the number of people I've been with is no big deal!" Alec was taken a back; Magnus wasn't usually like this, he was slow to anger. "And guess what Alexander," He spit out the name "Your special. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn! My heart is a vault; no one gets in so no one can get out! And what do you do when I let you in? YOU RIP IT OUT!" Unknown to either of them, there was a little girl crossing the street. The girl walked up to them and tugged on Magnus's coat. Both the shadowhunter and the warlock look down; the girl is about three and is wearing a tattered raincoat and a long pink skirt. "Excuse me," Magnus and Alec bent down to the girl's eye level "Do you have a place to stay?" Alec picked up the girl and propped her on his hip. He started walking towards Magnus's loft. Magnus looks at he girl and says "How 'bout you stay with us. I'm Magnus and this is Alec. Now what's your name?" the girl looked at the pair and said "Mysha." Mysha started to suck her thumb. Magnus and Alec had a silent conversation that went something like this,

_'I'm sorry Alec I overreacted'_

_'No no Maggie I overreacted, your right. And not to be offensive, but your old.'_

_'I love you Alexander'_

_'I love you Magnus'_

Once they got back to Magnus's loft they called the group. First to come were Simon and Isabelle, and then came Jace and Clary. "OH my" was the first thing out of Isabelle's mouth when she saw Mysha. After that followed "I'm Isabelle, Alec's sister, and this," Isabelle point to Simon "Is Simon." Once Clary and Jace got there Isabelle and Clary went to the kitchen to give Mysha a bath in the sink. Magnus got up to find something for her ware. "Dude!" Jace yelled. Alec shushed him but he continued. "You have a kid!" Simon nodded his head "You know Alec," Simon began "This is a big thing especially since you guys can't have kids. What are you going to do?" Magnus decides to interupt from the kitchen. "Hello I'm equealy part of this relashonship!" Jace opens his mouth and Alec glares at him. But that doesn't change anything. "Well Magnus, Its obvios that you're the girl in this Relashonship." Magnus was turning red. "uh oh" Simon muttered. "you" now Magnus was fuming. Alec got up, shot a look at Jace, and comforted Magnus. He just wissperd into his ear "shh what he thinks doesn't mater. Its just us, shhh. Just us, its going to be ok. Jace is just an Ass-hat." Magnus then got out a pocket knife and turned around and carved into the wall in front of him M+A= 3. Clary walked out with Mysha in her arms waring one of Alec's old sweaters that went down to her knees. Magnus led her to the guest bedroom that didn't have handcuves and instructed Simon to sit in there and tell them if she wakes up. Then Magnus congers up everybody elses pajamas. Alec and Magnus had a matching pair of red silk paints, Jace had black sweats and the girls each had shorts and a tank top. "You will wait for me." Magnus stated. Izzy got up and said "me to" when they both came out Magnus had taken of his make-up and let down his hair, it came down to his shoulders. Izzy had just taken of her make-up. Jace was staring at Magnus. "Yes Jace," Magnus said, Jace just said "Your not waring Make up." Magnus just sighed and conjured up three beds. "I presume your staying here." They all nod and climed into there respective beds. Magnus pulled Alec close to his chest under the covers and whispered "I love you Alexander" and Alec responded "I love you too Magnus."

A/N ass always mt storys go wackoooooooooo. Like this was going to be a oneshot but im going to continue. review


End file.
